This invention relates generally to goggles, and more particularly to goggles useful for athletics and similar activities performed in cold weather, other outdoor activities such as motorcycling and the like. Heretofore, goggles employed for the above-mentioned purposes have been subject to the accumulation of condensation or fog upon the interior surfaces of the lens. In order to be effective for many activities, a goggle must fit tightly to the contour of the wearer's face so as to keep snow, water and/or dust out of the user's eyes, but tight fitting goggles which confine an air space around the eyes of the user will fog in a short time, particularly when worn when the ambient temperature is low or when the exterior surface of the lens is cooled by the wind. Such fogging occurs because of an increase of humidity inside the inner space as the result of perspiration of the user, and is a particular problem with increased bodily activity. With increased activity of the wearer, the humidity can rise sufficiently to completely and rapidly cloud the vision of the wearer, particularly after the wearer has come to rest following strenuous activity.
A great many goggles have been heretofore designed in an effort to alleviate this problem, however all of the known solutions bear certain shortcomings. One of the solutions to this problem has been to ventilate the frame portion of the goggles by providing a large plurality of apertures so as to permit a circulation of air through the inner space. The provision of a large number of apertures as may be necessary to afford sufficient means for air circulation decreases the effectiveness of the device to prevent the entrance of snow or dust. In addition, apertures which permit the entrance of snow, moisture or dust inside the goggle will also allow the same to accumulate on the inside of the lens where it will adhere, further decreasing visibility. Furthermore, ventilating holes permit the penetration of cold air causing discomfort to the face, eyes and nose of the wearer under cold temperature conditions. Such ventilating apertures also suffer from the difficulty that they are only effective when the wearer is moving so that air is forced through the goggles and these apertures cease to operate effectively when the wearer comes to rest.
Another solution to the aforementioned problems has been a double lens arrangement having sealed air space between two lenses so that the inner lens is not excessively cooled and therefore the likelihood of condensation occuring thereon is decreased. It has been observed, however, that such double lens goggles are not entirely effective without the provision for some means for ventilating the inner space as previously described, with the inherent shortcomings already mentioned. A further disadvantage of the double lens construction is the increased cost of manufacture. Another problem arises in that users of goggles frequently wear them over their ordinary eyeglasses and it has been found that whether or not the inside of the lens fogs, one or both sides of the eyeglasses will fog. None of the known constructions provides a mechanism which will prevent or eliminate the fogging of the eyeglasses. While there exists a considerable body or prior art disclosing the concept of providing forced air circulation for goggles and face masks, such systems do not readily lend themselves to the use of goggles for sports activities and the like inasmuch as they require air pressure devices for circulating the air. In addition, such positive pressure devices raise the inside air pressure which tends somewhat to decrease the ability to remove condensation from the inner surfaces.